Una nueva Equestria
by ThePomaflow
Summary: Finalmente Rainbow Factory se ha masificado y desde ahora no hay otra opción más que sobrevivir pero ¿como sobrevivir cuando lo pierdes todo? Un pony no puede contra R.F y mucho menos contra los monstruos que alguna vez se llamaron portadoras de la amistad. Un pony no... ¿pero que tal un humano? -si te ocultas en las sombras no te preocupes... Nosotros alumbraremos tu camino
1. Escape de la Rainbow Factory

**Nota:** **Bueno amigos antes de comenzar a leer esta historia quiero decirte que yo normalmente no hago terror en mi pagina pero he estado practicando a partir de un cuaderno que entrego a una cantidad de amigos y compruebo si logro el suspenso indicado para el miedo. Bueno espero que esta historia te asuste bastante. Y si eres nuevo te recomendaría que leyeras mis otras historias que son un poco más graciosas, ahora que empiece el terror.**

 **Escape de la Rainbow Factory.**

Días oscuros invaden lo que antes era un mundo lleno de color y risa, ahora lo único que se ve es un mundo que lucha por sobrevivir. Los ponis finalmente han conocido las nuevas tecnologías a partir de un doctor del pueblo de Ponyville quien al poco tiempo se suicidó por la maldita maquina que ha creado. Rainbow Factory es la nueva empresa creada con el fin de controlar el clima a partir de cualquier cosa a partir de cualquier aceite y crear arcoíris con unos cuantos componentes químicos que eran sacados de animales (al principio todos estuvieron en contra por hacer algo tan cruel pero el avance era inevitable) actualmente Rainbow Factory dejo de ser una empresa y se convirtió en una organización que trabaja por la existencia de un clima constante y manejado de manera casi robótica por Rainbow Dash. Los grupos rebeldes fueron completamente inútiles ahora la única manera de sobrevivir en este mundo que perdió el color es destruir a los monstruos que han destruido la belleza de este mundo, pero… ¿Quién por lo menos saldría afuera de esta organización? Si sales de Cloudsdale entraras a lugares regidos por lo que antes eran amigas de la jefa de R.F.

DIA 500 del ganado n°9: PROCESO DE MADURACION COMPLETADO. PROCESO DE EXTRACCION INICIADO.

-Bloodwarrior tengo miedo.

Una pequeña poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin morada estaba escondiéndose detrás de su hermano mayor de color marrón rojizo con una crin café. Estos hermanos fueron atrapados en una especie de jaulas de concentración de la R.F. Una generación de ponis descendientes de los grupos rebeldes son usados como el combustible necesario para impulsar las maquinas climatológicas.

Aunque sea lógico el cuerpo de esta especie también se compone en un setenta por ciento líquidos así que se necesita más que azúcar y felicidad pero Rainbow Dash creó un proceso con la ayuda de un dispositivo muy particular. Los arcoíris son creados con el iris del ojo el cual es extraído insertando varias agujas y extrayéndolo de manera lenta y constante para evitar que el iris se vele por el oxigeno, después el cuerpo que aun sigue con vida pasa nuevamente el proceso de inyección en las articulaciones y zonas blandas para extraer la grasa que se calienta a una temperatura de cien grados en un gigantesco cilindro para separar el agua del aceite. A pesar de esto el cuerpo aun con vida sigue conservando varios fluidos así que se coloca en una especie de jaula y se baja en el mismo cilindro de aceite y fluidos corporales durante una hora solo para dejar los huesos los cuales se extrae su calcio para crear estructuras y así ampliar la fabrica. Durante el proceso la empresa no ha podido negar que hacen un gran daño a la contaminación acústica debido a los ruidos así que el calcio ha funcionado como un aislante perfecto para la estructura.

Volviendo a la historia Bloodwarrior es un terrestre aguerrido que durante toda su vida ha protegido a su hermana. Sus padres murieron en la fábrica mientras oían sus gritos, Blood tenía recuerdos de ese día… el oyó perfectamente a su madre gritar "cuida a tu hermana Blood, no dejes que nada le pase". Desde ese día el ha podido cuidarla de los mismos compañeros de celda quienes trataban de robar el poco alimento que les daban.

-no te preocupes Luna, estoy seguro de que no nos pasará nada- le habló con una voz serena mientras tomaba su cabeza para calmarla.

Sus padres le colocaron como la antigua princesa la cual era amable benevolente. Ahora simplemente volvió a ser Nightmare Moon y ronda por Equestria torturando a todos a través de sus sueños y dañándolos físicamente en la realidad. Como sea, la pequeña Luna ha sido bautizada por esa alicornio que alguna vez fue buena.

-tengo miedo- respondió ella- se que debería estar acostumbrada pero hoy siento que algo va a pasar.

-insisto en que no debes preocuparte.

En esa especie de bodega iluminada por varios reflectores a un establo con mallas electrificadas había aproximadamente doscientos ponis en mil metros cuadrados y sin ninguna comodidad se podía ver una oficina grande y con un enorme ventanal polarizado. Esa bodega era muy singular ya que el establo estaba conectado a una puerta de acero y en medio tenía una cinta móvil que se metía debajo de ella. Lo recomendable era simplemente suicidarse si alguna vez llegas a esta bodega ya que es muy obvio lo que va a pasar. De repente una voz se escuchó.

-PROCESO TERMINADO, INICIANDO PROCESO DE RECICLAJE.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Luna.

-ya he oído esto-respondió su hermano- aquí elijen a los más fuertes como nuevos exploradores de la empresa para salir al exterior. Algunos ponis regresan hechos pedazos después de pasar un día afuera.

De repente varios ponis bajan de la oficina y una pegaso con un aspecto particular desciende. Era una pegaso celeste y de crin multicolor pero manchada con sangre. Si te fijabas bien podías ver que llevaba una bata de laboratorio con varias manchas de sangre y en los bolsillos muchos artículos quirúrgicos. Blood jamás conoció a Rainbow pero estaba seguro de que era la pegaso con esos artículos. Rainbow jamás había salido de su laboratorio pero ella tenía interés por Blood quien fue monitoreado todo el tiempo por ella. Cuando se acercó al establo los ponis que la acompañaban sacaban una especie de arma pero no poseían flechas o cuchillas. Blood ya las había visto antes actuar ese tipo de armas, lanzaban un fuerte sonido y los ponis caían con un agujero en sus cuerpos. Ella entró y todos se alejaron dejando a los hermanos frente a ella, lo que la pegaso hizo fue un movimiento con su casco y los tomaron a ambos. Los dos hermanos estaban muy asustados pero no podían hacer nada ya que eran muy débiles como para defenderse. Cuando entraron a la oficina sonó el megáfono nuevamente.

-PROCESO TERMINADO, COMENZANDO EL PROCESO FINAL

Dentro de la oficina Blood fue separado de su hermana y entró a otra habitación. Ya dentro se veía bien iluminado y de color celeste, Blood estaba encandilado ya que las luces fuertes eran muy poco usadas dentro del campo de concentración. Los ponis que tenían una especie de armadura de tela y unos cascos raros con unas gafas oscuras lo sentaron en una silla en frente de un escritorio. Pasó unos minutos y a su espalda escucho que alguien entraba. Era Rainbow quien entraba y de manera calmada colocaba su bata en un perchero.

-déjennos solos- dijo ella- yo me encargo de todo dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio mientras ellos salían- perdón si no me presento adecuadamente pero no me gusta hablar en frente del ganado.

-¿Ganado?-respondió Blood con enojo el cual no podía evitar ya que es la responsable de la muerte de sus padres- solo eso somos para ti ¿cierto?

-tienes buen ojo-Blood se sorprendió ya que ni se inmutó por la acusación- Blood ¿cierto? –ella se levanta y vuela hacia una mesa con una jarra con agua y dos vasos- te hemos… perdón. Yo te he observado hace tiempo y me pareces alguien muy singular –llena los dos vasos y los deja en el escritorio- haz cuidado de tu hermana desde que era una bebe y te has mantenido saludable a pesar de que no damos muchas raciones de comida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este arrebato repentino? ¿Qué acaso no me ibas a matar como haces rutinariamente?- pregunta Blood- la única razón por la que vivo es para proteger a mi hermana y si tu le haces algo te juro que te mataré.

Rainbow se mostró algo impaciente pero continuó.

-yo antes fui una chica engreída y competitiva- tomo un sorbo de agua- pero el científico de nuestro pueblo nos ha mostrado algo nuevo y maravilloso que me hizo abrir mis ojos y los de mis ex amigas- apretó un botón del escritorio abriendo una ventanilla a otro cuarto- desde entonces he dedicado toda mi vida a proteger lo que más quiero y eso es el cielo- en el otro cuarto se logro ver a alguien amarrado pero no había suficiente luz para verlo- soy leal a mis ideas y para mí la lealtad es importante- la luz se enciende y Blood corrió hacia la ventanilla asustado- tu fuerza es impresionante y seria un desperdicio matarte así que te ofreceré algo.

-Eres un monstruo ¿acaso asesinar a tu especie no es suficiente?- le gritó el haciendo que los guardias entraran.

-tranquilos-los frenó Rainbow acercándose a Blood- Blood yo te quiero proponer algo importante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu hermana se le ve débil pero la puedo salvar-Rainbow lo tomo por los hombros y dirigió su cabeza a la ventana- le daré algo mejor si tu trabajas para mí como guardaespaldas en mi salida de Cloudsdale.

-¿pero que tienen de malo estos?

-ellos ya han perdido la voluntad- lo dejó mirando hacia la ventana- ellos no tienen algo por que pelear y tu sí –su tono se volvió comenzó a ser seductor- solo necesito que pelees para mí. Yo me encargaré que tu hermana tenga algo mejor

Blood ya se encontraba abatido, su hermana estaba amarrada y golpeada en la otra habitación y si no aceptaba la proposición de Rainbow ella moriría.

-está bien-murmuró.

-¿perdón? No te escucho.

-está bien hare lo que quieras pero deja a mi hermana.

Rainbow sonrió sádicamente y apretó el botón cerrando la ventanilla.

-muy buena elección-dijo Rainbow cuando de repente un fuerte grito se escuchó- ahora le dimos algo mejor.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un fuerte grito de ira invadió a Blood y a la vez la adrenalina en su cuerpo aumento. Ebrio de ira golpeó a un guardia y rompió la puerta corriendo a otros pasillos de la fábrica. A su espalda lo perseguían guardias pero a la vez la culpa ya que después de tantos años no pudo cumplir una promesa, guardias por todos lados hacían que Blood perdiera sus esperanzas de escapar pero en un pasillo sin salida logró ver algo. Era una nube oscura, no, era una ventana. Encontró una salida. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero él no podía parar de correr, no podía parar de odiar ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué mi mundo fue envenenado? ¿Por qué las personas que amo mueren? El remordimiento no paraba de atacarlo hasta que un crack y una fuerte brisa lo rodearon.

Los segundos se detuvieron ¿Qué ocurre? Se decía para el mismo. Blood estaba llorando, su hermana murió y el está cayendo ¿todo fue en vano? ¿Esto es todo? La muerte otra vez toca la puerta y esta vez el se irá.

-si voy a morir-dijo dentro de sí- espero reencontrarme con ellos en ese lugar- continuó- jugaremos en el jardín que mamá alguna vez deseó, iremos a jugar con nuestros amigos y yo estaré en el equipo de Luna para apoyarla.

Blood perdió todo y ahora se dirige a su destino. De repente sale de su trance siente que algo no lo deja respirar, siente frio y no puede ver nada quizá este sea el final. La transición final al otro lugar está comenzando, pero algo le rodeó su cuello. Era algo cálido que lo empujaba hacia otra parte. Poco a poco sentía que algo salía de su cuerpo. No tenía sabor pero le dañaba la garganta. Solo abrió los ojos y vió a alguien que no parecía poni.

-tranquilo- algo tomó su cabeza y lo acarició, le pareció lo más cálido y puro que ha sentido antes- descansa.

La voz era masculina pero no identificaba a nadie, repentinamente sintió un leve mareó y sus ojos se cerraron.

Fin del cap.

Si te gustó dímelo en verdad me gustaría tu opinión


	2. Soy Everett

**Soy Everett**

La luz que se colaba en los arboles era tenue. La calidez de la fogata permitía calentarse ligeramente pero para el joven semental sentía que el calor era reconfortante y tranquilo pero todavía había algo que lo mantenía inquieto. No tenia forma equina pero tenía conciencia, hablaba y pensaba. Sonaba algo insolente pensar así de una criatura que te salvó de la muerte pero era tan extraño.

La criatura miraba la fogata de manera callada mientras atizaba las brasas para avivar el fuego. No le habló a Blood en ningún momento, el solo miraba la fogata. Después de unos minutos el silencio se rompió.

-gracias- comenzó Blood- gracias por salvarme del lago.

-fui un estúpido-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Fui un estúpido al salvarte- Blood lo miró sorprendido por tal respuesta- arriesgué mi escondite por sacarte del agua- se paró y se puso en frente de él y le tiró una manta en la cara mientras lo miraba enojado- cinco años de perfecto sigilo y en tres segundos mi ubicación está por ser identificada gracias a un terrestre que cae de un puto campo de concentración.

Blood no entendió que significaba puto pero era obvio que era un insulto. La criatura tenía un aspecto raro. Usaba una especie de ropa que parecía militar ya que era verde y negro contrastando con el bosque, su rostro era pálido y con algo de barba. Tenía ojos verde oscuro y su pelo era negro. Blood estaba confundido pero no pudo pasar por alto el insulto.

-¿entonces por qué me salvaste?

Blood no entendió el silencio de él pero aun así tenía una ligera impresión de que el no es alguien bueno. No lo cuestionaría, pensó él. Las criaturas que habitan en este mundo dejaron de ser amables y el no tenía por qué serlo. Tampoco había razón para que lo matara ya que hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo haberlo sacado del lago. El humano quien estaba arreglando unas cosas en una mochila miró a Blood quien estaba esperando una respuesta y suspiró.

-un portal se abrió, todos felices por la nueva relación- saca de su mochila una bolsa con sangre goteando- era una relación secreta de solo unos escuadrones militares en cual estaba yo y las criaturas de este mundo.

Bloodwarrior estaba atento a su historia pero no pudo evitar ver esa bolsa. Cuando de repente la criatura saca un conejo muerto y lo comienza a despellejar con una especie de cuchillo largo con la punta un poco más ancha que el mango. El semental comenzó a sentir nauseas pero la criatura prosiguió.

-éramos humanos ¿Qué se le podía hacer?- comenzó a cortar la cabeza- era cuestión de tiempo para que a algún inteligente se le ocurriera mostrar libros de nuestras guerras- tomo un borde de la piel y la empezó a bajar mostrando la piel del animal terminando por hacer vomitar a Blood- el modelo nazi eso es lo que los atrajo. Nazismo, anarquismo, perversión, artes oscuras, todo. Finalmente… nuestros escuadrones comenzaron a disminuir, poco a poco iban cayendo y finalmente estalló- metió su dedo por la parte que le cortó la cabeza empezó a sacar sus tripas- robaron todos los libros de nuestras bibliotecas y después mataron a Whooves. Eran inteligentes, sabían que si cerraban el portal no podríamos salir de este mundo y tampoco podríamos pedir ayuda. Nos cazaron a todos y al final solo escaparon unos cuantos los cuales formaron aldeas muy lejos de este imperio al que llaman Equestria, o quizá sigan aquí cerca- tiró el conejo a la fogata- como sea todavía quedan algunos rondando puede que hasta hayan perdido la cordura.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Blood aun con nauseas.

-porque somos humanos- respondió la criatura- una evolución constante de la cual el más apto sobrevive. Quizá haiga armonía en nuestra sociedad, pero si no sabes defender lo tuyo. No eres nada.

SI NO SABES DEFENDER LO TUYO NO ERES NADA.

Que frase tan primitiva pero a la vez tan filosófica. Defender lo que es nuestro nos da motivo por que vivir ¿pero si no tienes nada que defender? ¿Qué eres? Esa es la delgada línea que tenemos de los animales. Sin algo que poseamos, no hay identidad. Una criatura sin algo por que luchar es algo que no tiene vida ¿Qué eres Blood? Ya no tienes nada por que luchar, la única cosa que te queda es tu camino hasta descomposición de tu carne. Quizá debiste haber muerto simplemente, tu dulce bálsamo para ponerle fin a tu sufrimiento fue frenado por una criatura bípeda de un metro con setenta y nueve centímetros. La frase caló hondo en Blood al punto que se quedó en silencio sin ninguna reacción quedando como un simple objeto inerte.

-siento decírtelo pero si vas a estar de esa manera jamás vivirás tranquilo- Blood miró al humano con una lagrima en su mejilla- en este mundo algo fallo y no hay tiempo para ser feliz.

-yo también siento haberte hecho pasar esto pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-mátame por favor.

-¿qué?

-usa tu espada y mátame –quebró en llanto- no tengo nada por qué vivir… ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida cuando te quitan la única cosa que habías prometido cuidar? –Se arrastró a los pies del humano que estaba parado en la fogata- no quiero seguir viviendo con esta pena y no tienes por qué salvarme.

El humano lo miró a los ojos que eran suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas. El hecho era que la solución más simple de todas. Él lo mata y extrae toda su carne y a la vez detiene el sufrimiento de un chico que ha vivido años de tortura. La respuesta era obvia pero a los ojos del humano todo era distinto. Y tal como una criatura despiadada le dijo a Blood. El humano dijo lo siguiente.

-seria un desperdicio matarte –sacó el cuchillo alargado- además esto es un machete y no cumple por completo la función de una espada… pero te daré lo que quieres.

El humano alzó el machete sobre él y Blood agacho su cabeza esperando el corte. Finalmente, esta vez todo parara, todo será para mejor, el viaje a llegado a su fin. Esas palabras llegaron a él y lo hicieron tranquilizarse. Todo esto era el pensamiento más erróneo que ha tenido. Un viaje nunca termina sin el verdadero clímax. Todos los viajes tienen una historia interesante y si muriera no sería más que un número más en la lista de suicidios que ocurrieron en Rainbow Factory. Esa era su idea y pensaba que nadie cuestionaría tal cosa, solo así esto se marcará como el fin. Un machete cayó sonando fuertemente en el bosque.

Qué final tan poético. Pero un final tan trágico y abrupto nunca ha existido. Blood abrió sus ojos y vio oscuridad observó a todas parte y no había nada, solo unos rayos de luz que proyectaban ramas muertas y caídas ¿el fin? Blood se paró.

Cuando trató de dar un paso una fuerte patada lo tiró al suelo, una voz le dijo "pelea" otro golpe dio en su cabeza "pelea" otra vez le hablaron. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó una patada con sus patas traseras pero no le dio a nada. De repente vio un reflejo en frente de él y después un sintió un corte en sus patas "¿Qué es lo que perdiste?" otro golpe en la cabeza (uno cuantos más y Blood terminara con el cráneo roto) en el suelo recibió otra patada golpeándose contra el árbol "responde o romperé tus patas". "Blood estás por llegar al límite" una voz en el emergió "¿vas a hacer algo?" la figura que no pudo ver finalmente se paró frente a él con el machete en su mano "HAZ ALGO" la voz se hizo más fuerte, Blood con pocas fuerzas se paró y lo miró.

-mi hermana

-grita que perdiste –el machete estaba en su cuello- hazlo.

-MI HERMANAAA- la furia nuevamente lo invadió y golpeó a la criatura lanzadora a un árbol.

"mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo" la voz clamaba para que le dé fin a la criatura que la había salvado de la muerte. Se acercó a él quien estaba tirado en el árbol con un pequeño corte en su frente "hazlo rápido" esa voz le recordaba a su hermana. Estaba a punto de recibir el golpe final, de la nada el humano saca una cuerda de su espalda y esquiva el golpe amarrando sus patas traseras y colgándolo de una rama. Blood no entendió nada pero el humano simplemente fue a la fogata y sacó al conejo dándole una mordida.

-perdiste una razón para vivir ¿cierto?- escupe un hueso- pues como la del laboratorio te quito todo lo que tenias-con el machete corta el conejo- te daré algo muy importante que debes cuidar y por ningún motivo le debes dar otra persona- se acercó a él y le metió un pedazo de carne dentro de Blood haciendo que se paralizara.

La textura, el sabor salado, la sangre caliente. Un sabor nuevo y raro que jamás había probado y era carne, el masticarla provocaba el placer que prohibido de los habitantes de Equestria ¿Qué pasa Blood? El humano logró su objetivo, era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

-Blood- tomo su cabeza y puso su frente contra la de él. Blood sintió su respiración, podía sentir risa proveniente de el- te daré el regalo de la vida –se podía sentir su risa junto con su extraña respiración (al parecer se rompió una costilla)- te daré el motivo por el que vivas… te daré venganza –volvió a reírse-todos tenemos un motivo nuevo por vivir… tenemos metas nuevas… te compartiré la mía –siguió riendose mientras Blood se asustaba pero a la vez se interesaba- nos vengaremos de los monstruos que nos hicieron esto-siguió la frase con una risa macabra- pero espera- frenó- tu no serás el simple héroe que aprende de la nada- lo miro a los ojos- tu serás quien tenga que sufrir para aprender- se aleja un paso de él y lo hace girar mientras el humano gira mirando a su alrededor- yo pronto perderé la cordura, hare una revolución de tres personas- mira a Blood- nuestro líder que sea el sol y el consejero sea el silbar del viento… mi nuevo motivo de vida, será salvar los motivos de otros.

-quizá ya perdiste la cordura –interrumpió Blood finalmente.

-perdí la seriedad por un momento-se tranquilizó el humano- es porque finalmente has despertado… el mundo debe hacer lo mismo y por mi regalo que te di espero que entiendas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Blood quien hasta el momento nunca recibió respuesta del humano.

-Soy Everett

Fin del cap.

Deja tu opinión y compártelo para que siga subiendo capítulos. Nos vemos


	3. Querido compañero

**Querido compañero**

Era un día común. Una cebra se encontraba en una especie base militar de un bosque llamado Everfree, manipulaba cierto artefacto tecnológico que proyectaba una imagen de uno de los lados. Al parecer tenía como nombre "cámara profesional". Ella lo colocó en un trípode en un rincón del cuarto cuando de repente un humano entra de otra habitación secándose su torso descubierto con una toalla.

-¿funcionan todos los paneles solares?- preguntó el humano.

-sí y he aprovechado de revisar la habitación que no pudimos abrir por falta de energía –se acerca a él y le quita la toalla.

-oye.

-discúlpame Everett –se acerca a la cámara- me ahorra mucho tiempo no preguntarte casi me prestas las cosas que usas-limpia el lente de la cámara- ¿esto es una especie de arma? –dice apretando un botón que suelta un fuerte destello que hace que se encandile- parece un arma de rayos.

Everett solo miro a la cebra con una sonrisa. Ellos dos se conocieron desde el comienzo de la masacre. Everett fue salvado de morir desangrado gracias a esa cebra, cuando comenzaron a perseguir a todos los habitantes de Ponyville solo ellos dos encontraron un lugar seguro que nadie conocía y era la base militar de los humanos, allí ellos han subsistido gracias a los artefactos que habían dentro de la base y los recursos que reunía Everett del bosque Everfree.

-Zecora- se acerca a ella quien examinaba la cámara- es una cámara fotográfica –la saca del trípode y la examina. Tiene la opción de grabar –Zecora lo mira confundida- puedes captar la imagen y el sonido y se vuelve a reproducir.

-¿enserio? –Dice Zecora con emoción- entonces esto es lo que había en el libro que me conseguiste.

\- menos mal que salvé la mayoría de los libros-entra a una habitación y a los minutos entra con una caja llena de tarjetas pequeñas oscuras- traje las tarjetas de memoria que encontramos hace tiempo –deja la caja en una mesa y saca una de las tarjetas para colocarla en la cámara.

Quién diría que una cebra como ella es tan estimada por un humano como Everett. Su relación ha sido una amistad por años, aunque siempre Everett ayude a Zecora con alimentos y estudios. Zecora se ha convertido en una medico cirujana experta, Everett siempre volvía con heridas de sus viajes de recolección los cuales duraban dos o tres días y hubo una vez en el cual Everett había llegado arrastrándose por el suelo y con una cortada que comenzaba desde el pecho hasta el abdomen. Ese día Zecora aprendió a coser heridas sin ninguna anestesia, el dolor de Everett había llegado a tal grado que cuando terminó se había desmayado. Zecora todavía se lamenta por lo que pasó aquella vez.

Mientras Everett cambiaba la memoria de la cámara ella observaba su torso con algo de tristeza. Sabía que el todavía no era lo suficientemente experimentado esa vez. "Pinkamena" llegó a su cabeza, ella tenía una foto de ella teniendo a Everett amarrado y colgado, era una imagen que ella guardó solo para recordar que había allá afuera. Everett fue atrapado por ella, esa cortada es el recuerdo de que si le hubiera dicho que no peleara con ese monstruo Everett estaría sin esa marca, ella pudo evitar hacerlo sufrir de esa manera… "soy una inútil" pensó. Hubo días en el que ella se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera alcanzado a llegar. Perder el último amigo que tuviste es el peso que ni Zecora soportaría. Everett se acercó al trípode y puso la cámara encima.

-listo ahora está en modo de grabación así que la puedes usar para hacer un diario sobre tu día y así te puedes entretener con algo mientras no estoy en la base.

Recuerdos rápidamente se abalanzaron a su cabeza. Esta vez presentía que algo iba a pasar, ver de nuevo a Everett retorciéndose mientras intenta coser su carne es demasiado dañino para sus sentimientos ¿Qué le ocurrirá? Antes era una cebra misteriosa, alegre y siempre mantenía la tranquilidad en casos extremos, ahora parece mucho más preocupada que antes.

-ahora iré por mis cosas –agregó Everett mientras tomaba su toalla e iba saliendo de la habitación- se nos están acabando nuestras provisiones y necesitamos gas para la cocina así que iré al lago que está a las afueras del bosque para conseguir algas para el gas.

-Everett, por favor ten cuidado –le dijo preocupada la cebra mientras tomaba su mano- la última vez que fuiste casi te descubren los guardias del campo de concentración.

-no te preocupes Zecora. Te prometo que llegaré en una pieza.

-espero que cumplas tu promesa esta vez-replica Zecora- ¿has tomado la poción que te preparé?

-la tengo en mi mochila, me la tomaré en el camino ¿y tú? Noto que tu voz se ha vuelto más grave. Recuerda que es lo que pasa si no nos mantenemos jóvenes.

Zecora a pesar de que es una excelente doctora, todavía no ha olvidado su trabajo anterior haciendo pociones mágicas. Desde esa guerra han pasado ya cincuenta años y los dos han conservado perfectamente su edad, aunque Zecora cuando bebe la poción queda con una voz menos grave, más femenina. Al parecer los efectos en ella son un poco más notorios.

-me has tenido tan preocupada que no me queda tiempo para tomar la poción- va a la mesa y bebe de un frasco con un brebaje violeta- debes cuidarte. Allá afuera hay criaturas muy peligrosas y tú más que nadie debe tenerlo en cuenta –dijo con una voz un poco más aguda.

Everett solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a Zecora sola.

-por favor vuelve rápido.

Al siguiente día Everett salió temprano pero antes recibió un poco de comida hecha por Zecora. Casi como una tradición todos los días que Everett salía Zecora le preparaba un plato con carne de conejo y una taza de té. Según ella, le daba mala suerte no hacerlo. Everett se fue de la base y Zecora procedió a hacer lo único que hacia cuando Everett se iba, leer un libro llamado Mago de oz.

La historia de doroty y su búsqueda por volver a casa. Zecora sentía emoción al leer esa historia, ella le encantaba leer la parte donde finalmente vencen a la malvada bruja y todos reciben lo que necesitaban para ser felices. Recorrer un largo camino de baldosas amarillas para ir encontrando amigos con quienes recorrerlo y así llegar al final para conocer al gran mago de oz. Era una lectura infantil pero ella se sumergía en esa historia pensando que algún día encontrará el camino amarillo hasta la Equestria de antaño. "Quizá ese era el sentido de la vida" recorrer las baldosas amarillas para encontrar la tierra de Oz. Caminar junto a tus cercanos y recorrer el camino de la vida para que cuando llegue el día, irse a donde uno pertenece para ser feliz. Quizá eso representa El mago de oz, la hermosa pero a la vez difícil odisea para ser feliz.

De repente Zecora despierta, se había dormido mientras leía. Notó que Everett ya se había alejado de la base así que tomo la cámara y la encendió.

DIA UNO DE LA SALIDA DE EVERETT.

-no sé qué decir en realidad- dijo la cebra sonriendo a la cámara- hoy estuve leyendo de nuevo mago de oz y he reflexionado bastante –se alejo de la cámara y tomo el libro- pienso que la poción que tomo no solo me vuelve más joven físicamente, pienso que también mentalmente… Everett sé que me has dicho que de los dos yo era la más seria pero pienso que tú lo eres, has estado conmigo todos estos años que casi olvido que soy una cebra, a veces siento que me parezco a Doroty quien cayó en un tornado y tu eres el hombre de hojalata quien siempre tuvo un corazón.

DIA DOS DE LA SALIDA DE EVERETT

-Hoy he decidido leer un libro distinto y de terror –dijo con felicidad- se que no te gusta que lea cosas así porque de esa misma manera perdieron la cordura todos pero- mira hacia la ventana donde había unas flores- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cosas así me den miedo… Hanibal Lecter es un maestro tan culto y educado, pero a la vez es un antihéroe que solo actúa por venganza. He concluido finalmente que tú eres el hombre de hojalata pero también eres como Hanibal –sonríe- claro solo que tú no comes humanos y tampoco estás hecho de metal. Espero que vuelvas hoy y me hables sobre el camino amarillo esta vez. También pensaba en decirte… mejor no digo nada. Estas muy ocupado arreglando nuestro hogar como para que converse sobre eso.

DIA TRES DE LA SALIDA DE EVERETT

-es un nuevo día y he pensado que el color verde ya está muy usado-dijo dirigiendo la cámara por la habitación- quizá podrías pintar mi cuarto de un color mas claro… quizá blanco con rayas negras para sentirme más conectada con el lugar. Pero también sería bueno que fuera café como mi antigua casa. También estoy confeccionándote un regalo para tu habitación-muestra en frente de la cámara un aro con plumas colgando y montones de hilos dentro haciendo una especie de red- es un atrapa sueños, con esto evitas tener pesadillas. Tú me habías dicho que también existían en tu mundo así que me tome la libertad de hacer uno para ti –aparece en frente de la cámara- gracias a esta cámara finalmente puedo decirte todo lo que hago en el día. Cuando te entregue las grabaciones las veras solo y me darás tu opinión. Gracias por todos estos años de compañía, y también por ser mi cable a tierra… Everett… también –tocan la puerta- lo siento la grabación puede esperar.

Esa cebra comenzó a comprender la ayuda de Everett después de tantos años. Al parecer Zecora es casi una niña en comparación a lo que ha visto Everett, pero finalmente está viendo que puede dejar de estar con el corazón en sus cascos. Everett se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes y está perdiendo sus deseos de venganza y gracias a la cámara que arreglo Zecora ha podido expresarse y sacar algunas cosas dentro de ella. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta se decidía cada vez más. Cuando la abrió todo se desplomó.

El humano se encontraba en el suelo junto a otro poni mientras tosía sangre. La escena parecía una pesadilla. Zecora no podía creer lo que veía, cuando levantó la camiseta de Everett vió que estaba completamente morada y en el centro oscuro. No podía pensar en el que lo acompañaba, su compañero estaba con sus cotillas rotas y se estaba ahogando con su sangre. Todo lo que había dicho Zecora delante de la cámara se derrumbó. Solo se inclinó y lo abrazó con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras le gritaba.

-IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTAAAA

El humano solo giró con su cabeza y le sonrió.

-no te preocupes solo- tose- usa el frasco que traje hace unos días.

-no cumpliste con tu promesa.

-estoy tosiendo sal sangre aquí dentro así que estoy en casa en una pieza.

-pero no creo que es frasco te pueda ayudar.

-fenix

Fin del cap.

Si te gustó dame tu opinión y compártela con otros, en verdad me alienta a seguir escribiendo


	4. Lugar de descanso eterno

**Lugar del descanso eterno**

La vida en la muerte. Una frase que se simboliza para criaturas que su vida se basa en la muerte a su alrededor, todos perdemos seres queridos y también todos ganamos una segunda posibilidad a través de de la vida en la muerte. También podría decirse que la vida se basa en la música constante y si a eso le agregamos la vida en muerte… nuestra vida pasa a ser el creccendo vengativo donde rompe una vez que se encuentra lo necesario para avanzar.

-¿esto parece ser?- Zecora examina un frasco junto al semental escapado Blood mientras Everett se encuentra en una camilla.

La fórmula perfecta de la metamorfosis mental se da en el momento exacto que se está a punto de perder a alguien.

-solo haz que lo beba- le exige Blood.

He aquí comenzamos de nuevo. Fenix un ave inmortal, eso es todo lo necesario para sanar heridas de gravedad. Zecora decide echar tres gotas del frasco en la boca de Everett y casi de manera instantánea la mancha oscura en las costillas de Everett comienzan a desaparecer. Zecora no estaba segura si estaba funcionando pero cuando lanzó un fuerte suspiro supo que estaba mejor.

-Everett-dijo entre lagrimas- no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera-lo abrazó en la camilla mientras abría los ojos.

-tú sabes que todavía me faltan cosas por hacer-dice sonriéndole- ahora ve y cierra las heridas de nuestro nuevo miembro.

La sorpresa por parte de ambos no tardó en aparecer pero Zecora simplemente miró a Blood de patas a cabeza y lo llevó a una camilla al lado de Everett. Blood no quiso hablar en ningún momento pero estaba sorprendido por conocer a una cebra tan particular. Por parte de Zecora ella simplemente hacia lo que Everett le pidió.

Pasaron unos minutos y Zecora se acercó a la camilla con implementos médicos para cerrar la herida abierta en la pata delantera de Blood. Cuando sacó la aguja en frente de el, Blood se hizo para atrás.

-oye espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿no es obvio? Tengo que cerrar esa herida antes de que se infecte- dijo acercándose con la aguja a su pata.

-pero no es mejor usar el contenido de ese frasco- dijo el tapando su herida.

-lo que Everett trajo son lagrimas de Fenix. No desperdiciaré un elemento tan raro en una herida superficial- mira a Everett en la camilla quien le lanza una mirada de afirmación- usare una anestesia muy eficaz.

-¿Qué es anestesia?

-es algo que hace que no sientas dolor mientras te coso tu herida.

-se adonde va esto pero espero que sea rápido- responde Blood acostándose.

Zecora no tenía ninguna inyección pero si algo para evitar el dolor de Blood. Cuando cerró los ojos Blood sintió un como si le hubieran golpeado en un parpadeo y se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de la camilla con un leve dolor en su pata la cual estaba vendada. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio al humano sentado frente a él en un sillón que había en esa enfermería, su mirada era seria y directa. Para Blood no fue necesario ver que ese humano le pedía que lo siguiera pero aun así le habló.

-golpea bastante-su frase fue frenada con un ademan del humano.

-tenias tres tec cerrados en tu cabeza, tres heridas superficiales en tus otras patas, un esguince en la trasera y la más importante era una cortada profunda en la pata delantera que te dejará marca de por vida –se levanta y saca una pala detrás sillón y se la entregó mientras él se sujetaba con un bastón de mano- tenemos trabajo que hacer antes de que yo tenga que hacer todo para ti –mira hacia fuera- no me tomare la molestia de sacar toda la tierra.

Saliendo de la base se podía ver que tenía dos pisos y constaba con una amplia cancha de deportes al lado, Blood no entendía muy bien cuál era la función de esa cancha pero eso no importaba. Zecora se encontraba dentro de la base preparando algo de comida para el nuevo miembro de la casa. También en una de las paredes había un mural repleto de firmas y dibujos en el cual Everett se paró en frente de manera firme y saludo diciendo "descansen soldados".

A pesar de que todo parecía ya hecho en esa base, a varios metros del lugar existía un sendero que llevaba a un amplio claro de Everfree. Todo parecía tan lleno de vida pero había en ese lugar tristeza y sufrimiento. Era una planicie llena de cruces plantadas en la tierra y todas poseían un cartel con un nombre. Blood había escuchado de su madre que había un lugar de paz donde los cuerpos de las criaturas que dejaban este mundo descansaban y eran visitadas por sus amigos y familia. Everett miró de manera seria pero en su cara había una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla aunque por suerte Blood no lo notó. Al acercarse a las cruces se pudieron ver unos nombres como Cherilee, Bon bon, Derpy Hooves y Lyra Heartstrings. El semental no reconoció ninguno pero por lo visto lograron darles un lugar digno de descanso.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Blood mientras Everett tenía unas cartas en sus manos.

-Pido perdón a todos por lo que hice, sé que mis palabras no podrán consolar sus corazones dañados por los cascos de nuestros iguales. Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría yo mismo habría destruido la maquina que he creado, se que Celestia no me perdonará por mis acciones por más arrepentido que esté… pero espero que la deidad de los humanos exista para pedirle perdón por mis acciones-guarda la carta- Nota del suicidio de Doc cinco años después del holocausto de la armonía. No te preocupes Doc… sé que no tuviste la culpa por lo que pasó –dice a una de las cruces.

Hacía tiempo que Everett no viene a este lugar. Aquí yacen los restos de del primer pueblo rebelde de Equestria, todos se mostraron en contra de las portadoras pero muy poco se podía hacer contra ellas. En una noche todos los que descansaban en sus camas fueron asesinados y los que reaccionaban a tiempo eran raptados para la empresa R.F. Pero hubo una persona que decidió por lo menos despedirlos de manera digna. Everett se arriesgo para salvar los cuerpos y darles una despedida de este mundo. Quizá no pudo hacer nada, pero a la vez dio todo por un pueblo. Everett fue el primer aliado de la patria rebelde. Sacó una segunda carta.

-quizá no soy una poni fuerte, pero si estás leyendo esto… estoy segura de que tu si –Blood estaba observándolo de manera callada en señal de respeto. El silencio dirá más que las disculpas- mis niños y yo nos atrincheramos en la escuela pero ellos tenían especies de carruajes que se movían por si solos, mucho no se pudo hacer. Perdón si la tinta está estropeada. Sé que no tuve la fortaleza ni la habilidad para proteger a mis alumnos y ese peso me lo llevaré a la tumba… si lees esto debes prometer una cosa, lucha por liberarte, lucha por la creatividad, lucha por tus ideales. Por favor no pierdas la esperanza de que este mundo perdió su color, píntalo con tu fuerza y liberal. Prométeme que no morirás hasta que veas que los niños vuelvan a las aulas de clases… deseosos por descubrir sus cutie marks y divertirse haciéndolo. Con mis últimas fuerzas Cherilee- guardó la carta.

Nuestros días en la tierra pueden no ser los más agradables… en algún futuro todo no tendremos que ir, por más que nos asustemos debemos prepararnos para ese día. Sin miedo y a paso firme recorremos nuestros últimos días, disfrutemos este viaje y avancemos sin miedo.

-Blood si algo llega a pasarte… necesitaremos darte un lugar

-¿tengo que cavar?

-es nuestra costumbre Blood- se acerca a dos agujeros cavados y con dos tablas tiradas pone una cruz a lado- Blood soy un hombre práctico… te prometo encontrar a tu hermana y cavar por ella.

-Everett –sus ojos brillaron- ella está muerta.

-Rainbow te quería dar algo por que luchar –le tira la pala- yo te daré las armas… tu hermana está viva, lo siento dentro de mi… me lo dicen ellos, todavía no va a la otra vida

Fin del Cap.

Perdón si es más corto de lo común, literalmente lloré cuando hice esto. Gracias por leer y espero que lo compartas y me sigas en la historia.


	5. Dulce

**Dulces**

Nuestro cerebro es impulsado a través de ondas eléctricas que viajan a través del sistema nervioso y termina por generar movimientos a voluntad permitiéndonos saltar, mirar a todos lados, mover nuestras extremidades y todo esto se realiza en una millonésima de segundo. El tiempo de reacción ante un ataque depende de que tan rápido sea tu mente, tu vista y tus músculos para así dar una defensa eficaz contra el enemigo dando así una mayor probabilidad de un ataque limpio y certero a tu oponente ¿Cómo lo ejercitamos nuestra mente? La respuesta se responde con una pregunta ¿Qué tan rápido es tu velocidad lectora? Tu velocidad lectora no solo ayuda a tu fluidez si no que también te ayuda a reconocer con mayor rapidez las letras solo echando una pequeña ojeada, un tiempo de respuesta rápido es si puedes leer este párrafo dentro de un minuto.

Y así es como hay mayores avances en el entrenamiento de Blood. Zecora se encuentra en la puerta de la base mirando a Everett y el nuevo integrante de la base en la cancha de deportes.

-un principio básico de la lucha es no luchar con ira- esquiva con un hachazo- a menos que tu arma sea una pesada – da un giro en el suelo evitando otro golpe- la fuerza de tu especie es el doble que el de la mía pero si no puedes manejar el tiempo de respuesta –de manera rápida toma el hacha y se la quita de la boca ahorcándolo en el suelo –toda pelea tiene un pulso el cual varia al comienzo pero después puedes aprender. El de este era un ritmo de marcha, de manera militar, pero en batallas reales el ritmo es rápido continuo y sin control como un rock –Blood termina por golpear el suelo tres veces dejando como vencedor a Everett.

La respiración de Blood era pausada, solo habían sido tres minutos seguidos de ataque por él y Everett no estaba cansado ni herido. Zecora solo los miraba pacientemente desde la puerta, cuando vio que su ojo enrojeció caminó hasta Blood.

-ahora te diré algo muy importante –se agachó mirándolo en el suelo- disminuí mi fuerza a la del humano promedio –Blood comenzó a dudar si los humanos eran débiles- entrené mi cuerpo y lo adapté a la lucha.

-no debes ser así con Blood –interfirió Zecora- por lo visto si pudo escapar del campo de concentración podría también vencer a Rainbow.

Everett no lo demostraba pero era demasiado hábil como para ser humano ¿Qué lo haría cambiar tanto? Si comparamos al Everett de antes podríamos decir que era muy distinto a como es ahora. Ese encuentro lo hizo cambiar. Al ver como se levantaba Blood recordó el nombre "Pinkamena Diane Pie" esa habilidad junto con su creativa cabeza eran algo agradable pero si te das cuenta un mínimo cambio a su mente haría que esa combinación se transformara en una pesadilla monstruosa.

Era un día nublado, el humano se encontraba buscando a los desaparecidos de Ponyville. Solo tenía un machete para que fuera más fácil llevar a alguien herido. Una persona que todavía no siente miedo por nada y con un entrenamiento especializado en combate cercano, solo era necesario eso pensó él.

-bien estoy hablando solo pero eso no es señal de locura –se bromeó el mismo- si encuentro por lo menos a un sobreviviente podré dormir con la esperanza de que lo lograré.

Adentrándose por el pueblo en ruinas solo con unos pocos edificios en pie Everett fue hacia una tienda que parecía estar hecha de dulces. Sabía que en esa tienda se podría encontrar alguien porque si hay comida hay sobrevivientes y si no los hay por lo menos habrá algo de comer. Cuando entró pisó algo que examino rápidamente, era un cartel que decía Sugarcube Corner y rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-bueno hoy hubo suerte –dio un rápido giro bloqueando un cuchillo que se dirigía hacia él.

La brisa era suave dentro de la tienda en ruinas. Everett se sentía seguro pero algo no concordaba muy bien y eso era el silencio. Algo poco común en un combate es pegarse en un rincón pero para Everett era demasiado peligroso tener su espalda descubierta.

-Vamos Pinkie, se que estas aquí –unos pasos se escuchan a su derecha- me gustaría decir que no te guardo rencor pero mis compañeros no morirán en vano.

-¿no es gracioso que lo digas siendo que eres el ultimo de tu especie en todo este imperio? –una brisa se siente a la derecha- hace tiempo que los ingredientes de mis cupcakes son los mismos… pienso que otro tipo de ingrediente vendrá bien ¿cierto Scoot?

Everett ya escuchando otro nombre se sentía en desventaja pero entendía a quien se refería. Scootalo una pequeña que se unió a Pinkie cuando fue rechazada por la R.F. Dado este hecho se fugó del grupo rebelde y fue a dar con Pinkie, fue una verdadera lástima que la pequeña haya perdido la cordura.

-¿no crees que los reclutas pequeños?

-a diferencia de ustedes yo no necesito reclutar… con una poni me basta.

*TUMMMM* Un fuerte sonido irrumpe en la habitación, parecido a un golpe de metal pesado. Everett no se movió de su posición en conocimiento de que era una distracción. Se mantuvo estoico y quieto tratando de revelar la estrategia de Pinkamena *CRACK* un plato pasó justo al lado del oído de Everett.

-¿Lo hice bien Pinkie?

-mejor no lo pudiste hacer.

-¿Qué?

La confusión de Everett se vio con una seguidilla de cuchillos que alcanzó a esquivar pero cortándose con unos vidrios del aparador roto. *CLICK* Everett escucho ese sonido y lo reconoció al instante. Durante las noches los escuadrones perdían constantemente sus pistolas eléctricas las cuales guardaban en caso de encontrarse con una especie hostil con el fin de paralizarlo, al parecer Everett sabe quien las sacó. Ya era demasiado el riesgo era hora de salir.

De un rápido giro en el suelo esquivó los cables que salieron de la oscuridad y rápidamente tomó el cuchillo que le habían lanzado anteriormente y lo lanzó hacia los cables. Una pequeña posibilidad de escapar ha surgido, corriendo de manera veloz a la puerta logró salir.

-Esto no acabara aquí- gritó Everett.

Unos metros más adelante el humano descubrió que si huye a la base lo más probable es que Pinkamena lo rastree y los encuentre pero si se quedaba, moriría por la desventaja en armamento. Todo se veía más oscuro para Everett y pensaban que no se podía poner peor pero decir esa frase siempre estará la realidad para demostrar que estabas equivocado. Solo habían sido cuatro metros y su pierna tenía un cable. Una descarga de diez segundos termino por inutilizar las piernas del humano que se desplomó en el suelo. Resignación pensó él cuando vio que una figura rosa y otra anaranjada se acercaban.

-Everett- una pata pasó frente a su rostro- despierta.

-espera ¿Qué? –reaccionó confundido.

-Blood necesita descansar –le respondió Zecora- tu llave terminó por cerrarle la tráquea y tuve que cortar su cuello para que re circulara su sangre.

El humano gira y ve a Blood con una pequeña venda en su cuello. Y su vez Blood estaba algo mareado ya que perdió una cantidad importante de sangre.

-ok terminó la clase de hoy –Everett los miró a los dos quienes lo miraban sorprendidos ya que en el corto periodo el humano sobre esforzaba a Blood hasta su límite y todavía tenía fuerzas para luchar- trataré… de-suspiro- a quien engaño tómense el día yo trataré de seguir entrenando… mañana Blood irá conmigo a una visita con una alcohólica que me debe un favor.

-¿estás seguro que ella te podrá ayudar? A pesar de que es fuerte no es necesario agregarla al grupo.

-si voy a vengar todas esas vidas destruidas primero debo despejar el camino –se dirigió hacia dos barras y comenzó a ejercitar.

-Blood necesito tu ayuda con una cosa en la base ¿me puedes acompañar? –dijo Zecora alejándose de la cancha.

-¿acaso no íbamos? –un casco se puso rápidamente en su boca y lo llevo dentro.

En la base Zecora estaba en la cocina mientras observaba a Everett ejercitándose. Su mirada era seria pero a la vez preocupada, al parecer el humano si tenía una pequeña debilidad y esa era Pinkamena. Blood intentaba rascase las puntadas de su pata pero lo detuvo Zecora quien tenía un cuchillo en su pata.

-una de las cosas que menos debes hacer es interrumpir a un humano como Everett- Blood se sorprendió ya que le iban a preguntar sobre eso- hace años que no le pasaba algo así pero sé que le ocurre.

Mientras Blood tomaba una fruta de un recipiente Zecora buscaba en una alacena unos ingredientes.

-yo creí que el señor serio luchaba de manera impersonal –le da una mordida a la fruta- que simplemente perdió el rumbo y solo necesita algo de entretención.

-no me enojaré pero en cierta forma lo parece- camina hacia el grifo y llena una tetera con agua la que después mezcla con harina unos huevos y azúcar y otros ingrediente- pero esta vez será diferente. Everett debe tratar de recordar quién era antes de esto.

-¿acaso era distinto?

-claro que lo era pero el holocausto de la armonía lo transformó.

TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR. Se escuchó en su cabeza mientras realizaba abdominales con furia en sus ojos *Desde ahora tu estas a cargo soldado*. La rapidez aumentó ¿ACASO ERA TU AMIGO? Una risa macabra retumba a su mente *NO QUIERO MORIR EVERETT… YO SOLO QUERIA VENIR PARA CONOCER ALGO NUEVO* más enojo se acumuló y comenzó a hacer lagartijas *descansa soldado* en su cabeza figuró un soldado asesinado por un corte en la cabeza.

-el… me visitaba cada tarde escapándose de su escuadrón –prepara una masa- conversábamos y formamos una amistad –rió un momento- antes tenía una manera extraña de hablar y con rimas siempre iba a conversar, algo así ¿entiendes? Incluso intentó conversar así conmigo pero cuando lo intentó yo había intentado hablar como él.

-por lo menos no estuviste toda tu vida encerrada… tenía un juego con mi hermana –saca otra fruta- los guardias pasaban cada diez segundos y cada uno de ellos tenía una banda de color rojo o azul, uno de nosotros elegía un color y cuenta cuantos guardias con ese color pasaban y el que contaba más ganaba. Y gracias a ese juego pude ganar comida para mi hermana.

-¿Cómo?

-cada dos horas pasa una cantidad mayor de guardias de un color y los otros no lo sabían ya que solo sabían contar hasta veinte pero mi madre me enseñó a contar y leer y gracias a eso podía ganar apuestas que se hacían en los patios para conseguir comida para mi hermana.

-me alegra saber que eres inteligente en cierto grado – Zecora cortó la masa que había aplanado y la metió a un horno- unos minutos bastarán.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Blood acercándose.

-algo para Everett… quiero mantenerlo calmado.

-pues me parece otra cosa.

-¿Qué?- Zecora se sonrojó.

-no te preocupes Zecora-le sonríe- no soy quien para juzgarte

Repentinamente un rayo cayó. Al parecer pasaron varios minutos de llovizna pero la base es tan reforzada que ni se podía percibir las fuertes lloviznas pero los rayos si.

-¿no te parece todo perfecto?- preguntó Blood.

-¿perfecto es recibir una paliza?

-en realidad esto es nada en comparación lo que pasé. Everett se mide bastante… hace días que ya deje de pensar en Luna con tristeza, gracias por tenerme aquí Zecora.

La llovizna era tan fuerte pero relajante, Everett pasó por la cocina completamente mojado. Miró a Zecora y Blood con una cara indiferente y después pasó de largo. Zecora sacó la masa del horno la cual había dejado de ser blanda.

-¿Qué es?

-galletas-las dejó en un plato y fue en la dirección de Everett- espero que funcione.

-Zecora –la cebra gira- se cuidadoso con el

-lo conozco más que tu pero gracias –le lanzó una galleta- la necesitarás.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación Zecora vio a Everett tirado en la cama con su ropa mojada en el suelo. El humano estaba temblando y con vapor que salía de su cuerpo aun húmedo. Zecora dejó el plato en una mesa y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que Everett recordó ese día y sabia que no había un consuelo que lo recuperara en ese momento, al final solo acarició su cabeza y se recostó a su lado.

-Blood no debería pasar por lo que pasé yo.

-¿tú crees que Blood no ha sufrido?-le respondió tranquilamente Zecora- recuerda que mataron a su hermana frente a él.

-y pronto se convertirá en mi.

-¿y que tiene? –arregla su cabello que comenzaba a tapar sus ojos- todos se convierten en algo pero no en la misma cosa que otros.

-Zecora ¿puedes responder algo?

-por supuesto.

-¿soy una mal persona?

Zecora no sabía que responder y Everett esperaba su respuesta. Para Zecora Everett era más que eso pero ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Everett te responderé eso pero si cierras tus ojos.

El humano hizo caso y de repente sintió algo dulce y cálido en su boca. Al masticar se sintió tranquilo, pasivo. Cuando terminó de saborear tragó y abrió los ojos, vio a Zecora que tenía sus ojos brillando por la luz de una lámpara que había encendida. El humano vio a la cebra de frente y se acercó.

-Everett… me has salvado en más de una ocasión pero tú eres más que un héroe –tomo su rostro- eres el mago de oz, eres Hanibal Lecter, eres sabio, eres antihéroe. Si quieres hacer algo debes hacerlo sin pensar… más fuerte no puedes ser y más equipado no puedes estar. Llego la hora de que ayudes a un mundo que no es tuyo.

-eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

El ambiente, las miradas y las criaturas. Ni uno de ellos pertenecía a Equestria pero los dos ya decidieron luchar por ella. Sus rostros se acercaron y lo único que había en esa base era algo que Equestria perdió. Perdió su dulzura.

Fin del cap.

Volvi pero ahora tengo que publicar una vez por semana por mis estudios, también debo agregar que será cada domingo nos vemos


	6. Lo Dicho y Hecho

**Nota: Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer por la espera. Mis estudios me absorbieron por completo y no he tenido ningún momento de escribir pero para compensarlos haré una seguidilla de capítulos en una noche (subiré todo lo que debo)**

 **Lo dicho y hecho**

Días oscuros ya son algo común en este hermoso cadáver de utopía la cual se combina convenientemente con desesperanza por el ya destruido pueblo de ponyville. Everett tenía unas galletas guardadas en su mochila y a su lado caminaba Blood con un paso tranquilo y algo contento. Las galletas no salvaron Equestria pero por lo menos les dio algo de felicidad.

-¿Cómo estas ahora con Zecora?- preguntó el semental mientras saltaba un tronco- que por lo visto no estás como antes

Everett no se molestó en ocultarlo, en parte lo único que ha sentido todos estos años vivió un deseo de venganza constante ¿a quién le importa si sientes algo feliz en un pos apocalipsis? Son de las pequeñas cosas por la que alguien podría mantenerse feliz.

-no puedo negar que tuve un gran avance pero será mejor no apresurar algo que es muy probable que no funcioné

-¿funcione? Pase toda mi vida encerrado pero incluso yo puedo ver que la química que tienen es potente.

-Blood ¿de qué nos sirve conversar de esto?

-animo- Everett levanto una ceja como señal de duda- es muy aburrido estar hablando de venganza todo el tiempo. Pienso que si hablamos de otro tema podríamos ver esta situación de un punto de vista optimista.

-probablemente tengas razón pero no creo que hablar de Zecora y lo que pasó en la base sea un tema apropiado para la situación.

-yo voy a una pregunta más directa Everett ¿pasó algo e esa habitación que no debería saber?

La mirada de Everett fulmino cualquier intento de respuesta que le podría dar a Blood quien a su vez abrió su mente a un mundo de probabilidades ya que antes de partir el intercambio de miradas que hubo entre Zecora y Everett fue distinto al de otros días, o eso era la conjetura del joven semental.

El trueno retumbó en la habitación junto con el blanco y negro que proyectó la luz por la ventana mientras sus rostros finalmente llegaron a su destino.

¿Qué me ocurre? Pensó la cebra mientras el humano tomaba su cuello y la arrastraba lentamente hasta terminar encima de él. Un momento tan calmo, mientras miraba su torso descubierto lleno de marcas pero sobre todo esa horrible cicatriz ella se daba cuenta cuan frágil era el cuerpo de un humano. Por otra parte Everett estaba más volátil que concentrado. La poca habilidad de los dos en un caso así solo los llevaba a los largos segundos que sus labios se juntaran mientras intentaba usar sus manos buscando la zona indicada para poder interactuar. Zecora estando consciente de que Everett parecía un niño intentando interactuar con su cuerpo uso sus cascos guiando sus manos, y así recorrió aquel cuerpo que no coincidía pero trataba de conocer mejor volvía a los pequeños jugueteos que solo ellos dos entendieron. Zecora recorría todo su cuerpo pero frenó un momento para mirar el torso de Everett que ya estaba mezclado con la lluvia y sudor y vio nuevamente esa cicatriz y pensó ¿no lo puedo soportar? Y trató de volver a jugar con otra zona de su cuerpo pero Everett tomo su casco con su mano y lo puso sobre la cicatriz.

-¿soy tan frágil? No me romperé porque toques mis marcas

-Everett-se recostó en su pecho mirando su estilizada barba que era lo único que le tenía un cuidado más que a su cuerpo- no quiero tu cicatriz, la odio.

-a mí me gusta ya que así estas más cerca de mi corazón.

Everett ya no quería seguir recorriendo a Zecora pero siguió usando sus manos para acariciar sus orejas haciendo que Zecora se sonrojara más de lo que estaba. Las manos de Everett en Zecora eran seguidos por movimientos un poco torpes pero eran a la vez algo tierno viniendo de parte de él. Everett terminó por dormirse pero Zecora todavía quería seguir disfrutando su compañía así que acarició su rostro contra el pecho de el humano, en ese recorrido se encontraba con los relieves que eran formados por cicatrices y pequeñas zonas suaves que mostraban que eran zonas quemadas, nuevamente se topó con esa cortada, era hora de terminar con eso. Pasó su rostro por esa parte de una manera tan suave que el humano no lo consiguió detectar. Cuando llegó hasta su cuello finalmente el humano despertó y la tomo desde sus dos articulaciones delanteras y la giró dejándola abajo de él mientras que sentía la respiración del humano en ella.

Un momento romántico iba a llegar al punto culmine pero un fuerte sonido e escucho en toda las base dejando a Everett sobre Zecora completamente inmóvil mientras una luz roja llenaba la habitación.

-un sensor se activo –respondió inexpresivamente el humano- tengo que ir a ver

-puede ir Blood por favor quédate-respondió Zecora tratando de mantener al humano más tiempo- no quiero terminar todavía.

-Zecora no me hagas sentir más de lo que debería… ya tengo suficiente con tener que cuidarte porque eres buena cirujana.

Esa frase pudo haberla dañado pero sabía que lo decía por otra razón, no quería soltarlo pero la maldita luz no se apagaba. Finalmente Everett se movio a un lado y tomo su chaqueta para ir con Blood a revisar el perímetro. La cebra se quedo en esa cama un largo momento en la cama hasta que sus ojos se cerraron esperando a que el humano volviera.

Saliendo de Everfree había una zona despejada y que solo había algunos rastros de cercas la cuales algún vez formaron parte de un campo. Donde antes habían arboles, hora solo hay malezas y troncos podridos y hojas secas que parecieran que estuvieron décadas. Las dos criaturas caminaban con cautela asegurándose que no haya algún otro grupo esperándolos. Everett tiene conocimiento de que existen grupos de sobrevivientes poni que rondan por todas partes buscando alimento y no lo pedirán de manera amable.

-¿adónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto el semental mientras Everett divisaba una columna de humo saliendo en dirección al centro del campo.

-según los principales principios del arte de la guerra –toma una estaca que estaba en el suelo y la entierra para enrollar unos intestinos que sacó de su mochila- los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos

-¿el arte de la guerra?

-Tzun Lao amigo, el sol pronto va a salir

Cuando se adentraron al campo central se divisó una casa y a su lado otros edificios casi destruidos. Por lo que se veía salía humo de la chimenea y sin ningún rastro de duda el humano se dirigió caminando hasta la casa que al parecer tenía un morador en el.

Blood se sentía inquieto ya que pareciera que estuviera acercándose a la misma jefa de Rainbow Factory asi que se dirigió manteniendo una posición adecuada para sacar su hacha. Al estar en frente de la puerta su corazón latió al ritmo de Everett llamando a la puerta.

-saca el puto seguro pedazo de mierda- hablo en voz alta a la puerta.

De repente se escuchó un sonido de que algo se había roto seguido por unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-listo puto.

Una profunda respiración por parte de Blood se formó cuando se abrió la puerta y no había nada por qué preocuparse. Delante de él se hallaba una poni anaranjada y con su crin despeinada, sus ojos cansados, con líneas rojas tocando su iris y evidentemente en un estado de mareo y un olor a bilis que salía de su boca dejando en claro de que la estadía en la base era un paraíso comparado con lo que ocurre fuera de los dominios de Everfree.

-¿qué mierda quieres?- pregunto la decadente criatura que se tapaba la vista a pesar de que la luz era muy tenue gracias a las nubes de R.F- no notas que los militares me tienen hasta el carajo con sus preguntas por el señor los mataré a todos.

-eso es lo que menos me importa –saca de su mochila una botella y mira a la poni- ahora deja de comportarte como una puta y déjanos entrar que me estoy congelando aquí.

-está bien pasa de una vez antes de que salga la peste –metió a los dos adentro y cerró la puerta mientras que Blood intentaba soportar el fuerte olor a vomito que había en la habitación. Ni siquiera en su celda había un olor tan repulsivo- ¿Quién es el flanco blanco que traes?

Según un comunicado de prensa de R.F. se informó que todo aquel que tenga alguna especie de de figura en su flanco será automáticamente sacrificada para evitar cualquier inconveniente dejando un solo mensaje "Nuestra empresa no se considerará responsable por la desaparición de cualquier criatura con algún talento en especial".

-recluta- agregó Everett.

-está bien entonces me presentaré –se paró en frente del con un torpe movimiento he intento de realizar el saludo militar con su casco- Capitana Applejack general del escuadrón rebelde de Equestria y portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

La impresión del semental salió de nuevo al ver que uno de los monstruos que destruyó Equestria en el holocausto también fue la fundadora del grupo que formaron sus abuelos (de los cuales sabia muy poco).

-tal como conversamos hace tiempo, te dije que volvería para buscar algún humano y que lo escondieras-la tomó de un mechón y la jaló tirándola hacia una pared- encontraste a alguien

-Crappeljack, un nombre que debes usar más seguido conmigo- se levantó y caminó hasta una pared- hace mucho tiempo que tus amigos escaparon pero ocurrió una anomalía hace unos meses allá arriba.

-¿Sabes algo Blood?

-en mi modulo e hablaba de experimentos para recrear el portal pero nada más

-la explosión acabó con gran parte del personal- dio tres toques a la pared y de ahí salió una figura humana, con ropa humana pero con una diferencia.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Crapp? –dijo la criatura

-quizá ya me puedes dejar en paz y de paso librarme de él.

-¿es otra clase de humano?-preguntó Blood

-Si le quitas el pelaje.

Era un humano mitad zorro, usando chaqueta de cuero y con pelaje negro a excepción de la mancha banca de su barbilla, usaba pantalones oscuros y gafas y al parecer estaba sorprendido por la visita de los dos ya que estaba en posición defensiva.

-aléjense de este lugar ahora si no quieren morir.

Una mirada dudosa se formó en la cara de Everett tratando de tomarle la talla y no reírse. Blood sabía que la otra criatura no tendría nada que hace.

-perdona mi tono arrogante pero vendrás conmigo de la manera fácil o me tendré que tomar la molestia de llevarte con unos cortes golpes.

-creo que me estás- un fuerte golpe hizo contacto con la parte lateral del cuello de la criatura dejándola noqueada en un segundo y cayendo al suelo.

-App me temo que me tendrás que acompañar ya que por lo visto ya se ha vuelto necesario sacar el alcohol de tu sistema- tomo a la criatura y se la puso en el hombro- Zecora ha estado sola demasiado tiempo y creo que necesita compañía.

-¿no te da miedo que te haga algo?-preguntó Blood

-puedes simplemente llevarte al muchacho- respondió Crapplejack- no necesito más ayuda.

-no fue una pregunta

 **Fin el cap.**

 **Necesito que lo compartan y sigan enviando reviews para aumentar la cantidad de gente de nuevo por favor**


	7. Nacion Rebelde

**Nación rebelde**

Una hermosa mañana en base y la luz entraba por sus ventanas. La ventaja de Everfree es que las nubes de Rainbow Factory no podían traspasar la salvaje o más bien humana naturaleza de Everfree. Entraron cuatro criaturas a la base caminando de manera directa a la enfermería.

Al entrar al quirófano estaba Zecora leyendo un libro con una bata y unos lentes en un asiento. Fugazmente Blood sintió algo de atracción por Zecora pero pensar que tendría que pasar por el macho alfa de la base le quitó sus ganas, además parecía que él no era el único ya que Everett la miró por unos segundos.

-¿no que el lobo solitario iba a pelear con dos más a su lado?

-ni yo sé como tomó esa decisión- agregó Blood dejando al humano canino en una de las camilla- dos inconscientes chico y chica

-te dejo el resto Zecora… tengo que preparar las habitaciones y ordenar todo para el almuerzo- El humano se dirige a una despensa y saca correas- amárrenlos y revisen sus cavidades, si encuentra un clip o un cable se lo sacan- con un andar rápido sale de la habitación pero regresa- no escatimen ningún esfuerzo en sacarle los metales.

Al salir los cuatro quedaron en la habitación mientras Zecora volvía a colocase sus lentes para revisarlos. Rápidamente se dirigió a revisar sus bocas y cavidades ya que Everett fue enserio con eso de que se podrían liberar, en parte Blood sabía que no iban hacerles daño a ellos pero el problema es que ellos no tendrían la misma opinión.

-Zecora –revisa nuevamente la boca del humano con pelaje- ¿alguna vez has visto a humanos como estos?

-siéndote sincera estas criaturas se podría catalogar como un eslabón evolutivo de los humanos. Pero parece que la vieja escuela nunca pasa de moda –dirige una sonrisa a Blood- este chico se ve bastante joven, si sigue la lógica del animal que representa diría que se ha mantenido muy saludable- abre su boca- sus dientes se ven en perfecto estado y al parecer tiene una mayor cantidad que la de un humano común –revisa sus ojos- tiene unos ojos geniales pero prefiero los verdes de Everett.

Everett se acercó a Crapplejack para examinarla y con mucho cuidado revisó su boca y vio que estaba en un muy mal estado, al parecer Everett notó que si seguía viviendo en la granja.

-Blood ten cuidado con ella – se acercó- el alcohol la mantiene dormida pero si acierta un cabezazo de ella te reventará el cráneo. Va a una alacena de la habitación. Creo que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida ya que veo que tiene algunas heridas infectadas.

Blood no prestó mucha atención ya que había caído una foto de la alacena donde había una yegua anaranjada, radiante y llena de vida junto a Zecora y Everett. No reconoció quien era ella pero le pareció hermosa.

-¿quién es la chica de la foto?- Zecora giro tomando la foto- se que la tomaron hace tiempo y probablemente no está viva pero vaya que es de mi tipo.

-nunca tuvo tiempo para algún semental por tanto que trabaja –le entrega la foto a Blood quien se guardó la foto- ahora está en la camilla y la tocaste hace poco.

Applejack lamentablemente dejó de ser la misma desde que descubrió el alcohol y la hizo cambiar bastante llegando al punto de que su color anaranjado dejó de ser tan brilloso como antes, su pelo estaba muy desgreñado y su rostro no se parecía en nada a lo que era. En la foto también se podía ver que tenia ropa militar con una banda roja, Zecora estaba junto a ella y Everett estaba encima abrazando a las dos.

-¿Por qué Everett la trata tan mal?

-solo guardan apariencias… en el fondo Everett aprecia a Applejack pero están acostumbrados a llamarse por esos adjetivos –bajó con el frasco que habían salvado la vida de Everett y le dio una pequeña gota. Al girar a ver a Blood notó que esperaba que despertara- podría ser tu abuela Blood, recuerda que han pasado cincuenta años y aunque parezca de tu edad solo su elemento la mantiene joven.

-Zecora tu también tienes más de cincuenta años pero también me pareces atractiva –Zecora se sonrojó haciendo reír a Blood- después de todo también estoy en las mismas condiciones de Everett.

-¿en condiciones de qué?-se escuchó una voz en la puerta y Blood tuvo un escalofrió en el lomo antes de que digiera algo con un tono muy raro (o muy poco común de Everett) casi como celos y seriedad, se acercó y abrazó a Zecora- nadie tocara a mi cirujana más que yo.

-mira quien sacó sus sentimientos ante los demás- Era Applejack quien había despertado pero muy diferente a su aspecto anterior, y diferente al original. Rápidamente giró su cuello y se sentó en la camilla mirándolos a los tres con una sonrisa- hasta que me lo ganaste Zecora.

Al parecer no estaba por completo en sus cabales pero Blood no se fijó en eso. El aspecto que tenia no era apagado, más bien algo plateado y mezclado con el anaranjado pero a la vez activo. Everett tomo poco interés porque el hibrido comenzaba reaccionar, todo resultaba confuso para el hibrido hasta que recibió unos golpecitos en frente del.

-oye tu –da unos chasquidos- nombre y estado ¿civil o recluta?

-jodete

Everett le lanzó un golpe haciéndolo sangrar

-¿civil o recluta? Te hare un hematoma que hará que la sangre colapse en tu cerebro o tomaré una navaja y cortaré el pelaje a ver si te veras bien. Nombre y estado ahora

-tu madre-escupe sangre en su cara a lo cual Everett solo se limpia y va a una mesa con implemento quirúrgicos- no crea que con eso me harás decir algo

-todos dicen lo mismo- levanta un bisturí- hasta que comienza el dolor –saca una guante y una batería de vehículo y lo conecta al mango adaptado del bisturí

-Everett solo como sugerencia ¿es útil hacerlo?- preguntó Zecora- no sé si resista y que yo pueda hacer mucho

-bueno, bueno –sale una chispa del bisturí- si se muere te debo una soda del almacén

-Ev- interrumpió Applejack- me costó cuidarlo ¿no le vas hacer daño?

En la mira por unos segundos y toca la pierna del hibrido haciéndolo gritar mientras que en la cara de Everett se dibuja una sonrisa. Esa escena hizo pasar por la mente de Blood si en verdad estaba en el bando de los buenos

-¿es lo mejor que tienes?- gritó el hibrido

-bien –lo miró de nuevo- eres un canino hmm- bajó el bisturí- doctor es necesario castrar al animal para evitar que se reproduzca.

-nononono espera, espera- suplicó- soy Angel Shield.

-como decía –desconecta el conector del bisturí mientras mira a todos con satisfacción- todos dicen que no confesarán hasta que comience el dolor- deja el bisturí donde estaba y se le da dos palmadas en el pecho- tranquilo As tu genitales no servirán de todos modos- se va hacia la puerta y se dirige a todos- ahora les diré a todos los presentes. La vida en Equestria no es necesariamente un calvario pero si queremos que esto funcione vamos hacer esto de manera simple, este lugar será como una familia, yo seré el padre, Zecora la madre –la cebra se sonrojó aunque Everett no le tomó importancia- y Blood será el tío que se encargará de los niños que me saquen de quicio. Quiero decir que estoy en frente de muchas caras conocidas en los años de revolución y quiero agregar que jamás me había sentido tan bien de verlos activos y que prontamente volveremos a las líneas –alzó su brazo- _NATURA INDOMITUS_

Solo dos alzaron sus cascos y siguieron la frase pronunciada _POST MORTUM_ y salió de la habitación y Zecora procedió a liberar a Angel para llevarlo a otra habitación ya que fueron muchos volteos en su cuerpo dejando a Blood y Crapplejack quien estaba sentada en una de las camillas mientras que Blood la observaba de manera callada. Fue un corto periodo ya que Crap le habló apenas notó.

-¿se te perdió algo?

-solo te estoy vigilando para que no causes problemas

-a mi me parece que quisieras tener sexo conmigo- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿eres virgen acaso?

-no creas que por decir eso vas a ponerme nervioso –respondió con seguridad Blood- esa táctica es mía

-también la de Everett –sonrió ella- ese tipo sí que es el sueño de una chica. No me vengas con la preguntes de que si sé que es un humano, eso lo tengo muy claro pero eso no me detuvo la vez que estuve jugando con somníferos en el entrenamiento del frente rebelde.

-¿acaso lo hiciste con?...-preguntó sorprendido.

-me detuvo Zecora antes de que sus pantalones estuvieran abajo-miró el techo un rato y volvió a Blood- todos los buenos machos fueron devorados y Zecora se llevó el ultimo bueno.

-¿y tu amiguito o yo? Yo que sepa soy bien macho.

-entonces demuéstralo estoy en la posición indicada en esta camilla si quieres sube y disfruta de la diversión por un momento quien sabe quizá te podrías morir virgen.

-¿tienes que ser tan grafica para todo?

-estoy siendo sincera contigo- miró por la puerta- fui líder de la resistencia por un tiempo Blood ha pasado un muy buen tiempo de que no me acuesto con alguien y estuviste a punto de salir premiado. Tal vez para la próxima ocasión hagas una mejor jugada.

De improviso Everett llamó de otra habitación.

-Oye W.B deja de jugar con la putita que te di y ven aquí que tengo que conversarte algo.

-a mucha honra-le devolvió Crap- ve Blood, no te preocupes no les haré nada por ahorasu voz se pone seductora- pero en cualquier caso me gusta jugar bruscamente.

-tal vez en otra ocasión- fue hasta la puerta- no estoy loco por ti pero tampoco no me atraes, solo si mejoraras tu actitud quizá te pueda dar algo de tu agrado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en las frases de Crap y que si iba enserio con eso de acostarse con ella. Cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba había un pizarrón de estrategia con un mapa de Equestria con puntos, estrellas, torres y círculos mientras Everett seguía marcando más puntos.

-El método es sencillo Blood hay cuatro torres representando las naciones rebeldes –muestra dos torres tachadas con una x y otras dos si esa marca- Ponyville es una nación rebelde caída al igual que trottinha. Ponyhattan y Canterlot son terrenos desconocidos para mí pero existe una posibilidad de que estas ciudades "tengan" un sobreviviente ya que el amiguito de A.J. viene de este punto-pone su dedo en el punto norte de Canterlot- eso me da la posibilidad de que "su majestad" este viva.

-espera ¿no estarás hablando de?

-precisamente Celestia.

-Everett ¿Qué son los círculos?

-puntos de vigilancia de R.F existe una ciudad que no es un campo de concentración justo al centro de los círculos los cuales todavía no logro localizar.

-espera yo pensé que solo éramos fabricas del clima.

-Blood… hay mucho más que eso, sería inútil mantener esas fábricas si no funcionaran las fábricas. Alimentamos ciudades utópicas, si no fueran por las naciones rebeldes no tendrían el clima perfectamente equilibrado y voy a realizar mi primer golpe. Estamos listos Blood

-¿pero qué haremos con Discord y Nightmare Moon a los alrededores de Equestria?

-esta base tiene un dispositivo que desvia las ondas de energía que ustedes llaman magia y eso aparte de conseguir energía nos hace casi invisibles ante esa criaturas, primero debemos mostrar de lo que es una nación rebelde casi extinta


End file.
